


The night we met

by Durinsdaughters



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Romace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durinsdaughters/pseuds/Durinsdaughters
Summary: While riding a subway car, Alec never thought he would end up meeting Magnus bane. But what he would of never planned that he would be going back to his place for drinks..





	The night we met

**Author's Note:**

> i know why start another fic when im so terrible with updating fanfictions! but i had this idea in my head for awhile i needed to write it and get it out there!! so i hope you guys enjoy my malec babies <3

It was a week exactly since clary arrived to the institute and Alec was officially done with her. Getting Jocelyn back was top priority, but he couldn't handle clary at all. He was done with seeing this annoying girl endlessly flirt with his brother. If only she knew how much Jace was pinning for one of their new vampire associates, poor girl. Alec didn't really care for any of this drama anyway, as long as she didn't fall for him next he would be happy. Because he was gay as they come and with finally coming out he didn't need a girl to fall in love with him.

They had so much work to be done but for now all plans were stopped, until they could finally make contact with the Warlock Magnus Bane. He was the key to all of this and they needed to find him right away but with downworlders getting slaughtered in hundreds these days, he could understand for any downworlder wanting to keep a low profile. They checked many of his local club hangs out, but had no luck. Alec and the rest of his team were ready to give up searching for him. It was pointless, Magnus bane didn't want to be found and they would all just have too accept that.

Alec was sighing as he drank his coffee rolling his eyes as he saw the fifth couple practically eating each other in public as the almost practically fell down the stairs, he was glad he was invisible so he could roll his eyes and laugh and huff without causing a scene.

He sighed happily when the subway train finally came in his direction, yeah it was unknown for shadowhunters to take such mundane senses of transportation but Alec liked it. Their were few things that Alec actually found made him happy, and this peaceful transportation was one of them.

Alec walked into the subway car, and looked around at the empty seats all around. It was late in the night and not most mundanes are up at this time. Alec enjoyed that, he could be invisible without having to worry about a mundane accidentally sitting on him.

As he looked around for a place to seat, he noticed two gold eyes glitter in the distance of the dark subway car. Someone else was here and last time he checked mundanes don't have gold glittery eyes that vanish within seconds.

He slowly pulled out an arrow behind his back and pointed towards where he saw the eyes. "Whoever you are, show yourself I don't want to have to use this." Alec said sternly. 

It was silent for a second before a smooth voice filled the subway car "oooh is the big bad shadowhunter going to get me." the voice said teasingly. Alec rolled his eyes "I don't want to get you as you so put it, but I would just like to be sure I'm not going to get attacked by the pair of gold eyes I saw, as hard as it is to believe not all shadowhunters are bad." He admitted arrow still pointing toward the mysterious figure. 

It was silent again for a couple moments longer until the voice spoke but this time in a hushed tone "you noticed my eyes?." The voice said sounding a bit nervous. Alec stood their a moment not knowing what to say until like word vomit, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Who couldn't notice them, they were beautiful." Alec said regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. 

The silence was long again, until what Alec thought was his mind playing tricks on him was he saw the gold eyes slowly appearing in the darkness of the subway car slowly coming towards him, Alec kept his arrow steady until the figure came into view and he gasped.

Alec's eyes widened "Magnus bane." he said lowering his arrow completely. Magnus smiled " the one and only pretty boy. But it's not completely fair that you know my name and I don't know yours." he said smirking.

Alec blushed at the compliment, a thing that never happens to Alec "Alec." he stuttered "Alec-lightwood."Magnus eyes widened and he smirked "I knew you looked familiar pretty boy. You and your gang tried to bust into my party a couple days ago, bad shadowhunter." he smirked winking at Alec. 

"You saw us? We couldn't find you anywhere" Alec said surprised. Magnus smirked stepping closer to Alec "I have eyes everywhere alexander." he winked walking closer to him.

Alec blushed again "but what I want to really know is why a dark and handsome shadowhunter like yourself is doing riding the subway so late in the night?." He's asked looking questionable. Alec gulped at how close he as getting "I could say the same for you." he said nervous.

The warlock chuckled and folded his arms "honestly? I find it to be an interesting way of transportation and its really peaceful at this time" Magnus confessed. 

Alec made a weird face "but can't you portal? why would you travel this mundane way when you could get anywhere in a flash." Alec asked curious.

Magnus shrugged "Sometimes I guess I want to feel normal" he deeply confessed and looked away from Alec's gaze.

Alec sighed and crossed his arms "I understand the feeling, sometimes life is so stressful having to defend people who won't even know what we do for them. And with the clave and my parents on my back all the time it gets to be unbearable. Most days I want to be normal, so I come here and ride the subway and pretend that i am. Pretty lame right?." he asks running a hand through his hair. 

He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder and felt instantly comfortable as he looked into the golden eyes of the attractive warlock on his side "It's not lame at all Alexander, I think that's very sweet."

Alec smiled and bit his lip.

Magnus blushed a bit before shaking his head "I don't want to assume anything but would you like to go back to my place for a drink?." Magnus asked taking his hand away off Alec's shoulder as he leaned suavely against the subway pole.

Alec felt his face heat up at the question, but he knew what he wanted to say at once at once "Yes, I would." he said in a deep voice that sent chills down to Magnus's spine. 

Magnus smiled big as he snapped his fingers and a portal opened up behind him, he reached out his hand for Alec too take. Alec breathed out slowly as he took the worlocks hand and they both disappeared into thin air.

Alec has never done this before, he really hoped he didn't have to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm what will happen when Alec goes to magnus's place hmmmmm ;) 
> 
> what did you guys think? leave me a comment or ask me on my tumblr @Durinsdaughters !!
> 
> Seeyah next time my mundanes!


End file.
